Manual de Sobrevivência Amorosa do Gai e do Lee!
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: Tenten sente dificuldades em se declarar para Neji. Tentando ajudar, Gai e Lee aconcelham-na com dicas do próprio Manual de Sobrevivência Amorosa. Poderá haver um fim NejiTen? Será o Manual um concorrente para a série Icha Icha? .:OneShot:.


**Manual de Sobrevivência Amorosa do Gai e do Lee.  
**_-Não devolvemos o dinheiro-_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto non eh meu... MAS TMBM NON EH SEU! MWUHAHAHAHA

Fic criada em conjunto com minha miga Rafa-chan, a partir de um RPG de msn #DDD Aproveitem!

**Sinopse**: Tenten sente dificuldades em se declarar para Neji. Tentando ajudar, Gai e Lee aconcelham-na com dicas do próprio Manual de Sobrevivência Amorosa. Poderá haver um fim NejiTen? Será o Manual um concorrente para a série Icha Icha? .:OneShot:.

* * *

Ah! Mais um belo dia na bela vila da bela Konoha, onde nossos dois belos Shinobis favoritos curtiam um belo instante de conversa juntos no belo Ichiraku Ramen.

E com conversa quero dizer Neji brincando com os hachis no mais absoluto silêncio e Tenten observando o pote já vazio de lámen no mais absoluto masoquismo psicológico.

**Neji:** Cansada do treino de hoje? -_ainda mechendo na comida-_

**Tenten:**–_distraída procurando algo-_ Hã? ah! bem... acho que já treinamos o bastante...

**Neji:** ...Tá pensando em quê? -_enxerido-_

**Tenten:** Que.. o que? Quem, eu? Nada... nada hehehe n.n°

**Neji:** Conheço essa sua cara. Cara de quem quer me contar alguma coisa... u.u -_come um pouco de ramen-_

**Tenten:** Então eu nasci querendo te contar algo, porque essa é a única cara que eu tenho... _– a de coques se dera um tapa mental depois de deixar as palavras escaparem-_

**Neji:** Então fala, já esperou sua vida toda.

Agora ela dera um tapa mental em Neji. Vários tapas aliás.

**Tenten:** Não! D-digo... Ah! Você entendeu! _– então se levanta -_ B-bem... acho... Que já vou indo...

**Neji:** Hmm. -_frio como sempre-_

E no caminho da bela casa de Tenten...

**Tenten:** E agora... que é que eu faço...? -_andando de um lado pro outro no quarto-_ Já sei! LEE!

E em algum belo lugar aleatório de, ah, esquece, você já entendeu...

**Tenten:** Só espero que ele seja discreto...

A ninja começa a chamar seu companheiro de time enquanto se esgueirava pelas sombras de Konoha, ele com certeza estaria fazendo algo estranho pelas ruas àquela hora. Ela não queria que as pessoas aleatórias de Konoha soubessem... daquilo. Mas agora, onde estaria o Rock...

**Lee:** ATCHOOOO -_cai de costas e começa a gritar-_ DROGA! VOU TER QUE DAR MAIS 200 000 VOLTAS PLANTANDO BANANEIRA! D:

E quando o Rock se preparava para plantar bananeira novamente, ele ouve:

"Lee..."

**Lee:** Hm? Me chamou?

**Moça aleatória 1:** Como? Não, meu jovem, não chamei

**Lee:** Ah, ok.

E de novo.

"Lee... Sou eu, Lee..."

Lee olha para todos os lados, mas não vê ninguém conhecido.

"Rock Lee, olhe para cima..."

A Besta Verde de Konoha então se ajoelha, mini-Lees cantando e lágrimas nos olhos.

**Lee:** Deus...? É Você?

"Não Lee!"

Ainda ajoelhado, mini-lees cantando e lágrimas nos olhos.

**Lee:** Papai Noel?

"Não! Droga! Olha pra cima e pro lado, aqui! Vem aqui em silêncio e-"

**Lee:** TENTEN-SAN! - grita e aponta pro telhado.

E todos olham para onde o Rock está apontando

Tenten nocauteia o amigo e sai correndo com ele no braço até chegarem no campo onde treinavam.

**Lee:**– acordando - ...hmmmphmmmmmm Noel..?

**Tenten:** Não Lee! _– e dá um tapa na testa dele -_ e para com essa fixação pelo Noel...

**Lee: **Tenten! O que é? Queria falar comigo?

A morena faz que sim com a cabeça. Então ela olha para os lados várias vezes e põe o indicador na frente da boca, pedindo segredo.

**Lee:**–_Afirma com a cabeça-_ Okay pode falar o-o

**Tenten:**–_chega mais perto-_

**Lee:** o.o?

**Tenten:**–_quase falando...-_

_**Lee:** O.O'''_

**Tenten:**–_sussurrando-_ Lee...

**Lee:** Ha-hai? OAO'''''''''

**Tenten:** QUE QUE EU FAÇO PRA MOSTRAR PRO SENHOR HYUUGA GELEIRA NEJI QUE EU AMO ELE?

**Lee:** O.O ...! -_noob em assuntos romanticos-_ DÊ TREZENTAS VOLTAS EM KONOHA FALANDO "NEJI EU TE AMO!"

**Pessoas em volta:** Oh! O:

**Tenten: **É O NEJI! E NÃO O GAI-SENSEI, LEE!

**Lee:** Ah, é... o-o

_E surge como mágica, ou macumba, uma nuvem de fumaça. E nessa nuvem..._

**Gai:** YO MEUS ALUNOS! OUVI ALGUÉM AQUI DIZER AMOOOOOOOOOR!

**Tenten: **OxO! Foiimpressãosua.

**Lee:** GAI-SENSEIIIII! -_efeito psicodélico ao fundo-_

**Gai:** LEE! -_pôr-clichê-do-sol-_

Lee e Gai se abraçam na frente do retroprojetor de origem desconhecida e Tenten sobra com uma gota gigantesca.

**Gai:** Pronto, pronto meus pupilos... AGORA! VEJAMOS NOSSA FLOR DO TIME FLORESCER!

Gai e Lee param observando Tenten

**Tenten:** Que é?

**Gai:** Tamo esperando você florescer.

**Tenten:** Literalmente?

**Gai e Lee:** Ah, é, deixa pra lá.

E a gota retorna.

**Gai:**–_segurando ombros de Tenten- _TENTEN... LEE E EU SEREMOS SEUS...

**Lee:** OOOOH! É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE GAI-SENSEI!

**Gai:** SEUS... seus... -_aproxima de Lee-_ Como é mesmo o nome daqueles bebês que atiram flechas?

**Lee:** Cupido, sir? o0Ó

**Gai:** CUPIDOS! E lhe daremos tooooodo apoio coselheiro-amoroso necessário...

**Tenten:** Ah... é memo?

**Lee:** YOSH! -_polegares pra cima-_

**Tenten:** ... B-bom... valeu... eu acho...

**Lee:** Haaai! /o/

**Gai e Lee:**_–fazendo coreografia de cupidos- _YAY! LHE APRESENTAMOS... O MANUAL DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA AMOROSA DO GAI...!

**Lee:** ...E DO LEE!

**Tenten:** ...O.o... O...M...G...

**Gai:** RRRRREGRA NÚMERO 1#...

**Lee:** _–pega um bloquinho-_

**Gai:** Boa aparência...

**Lee:** _–tentando fazer uma cara sexy com pose de manequin-_ D

**Gai:** Muito bom, Lee! _–usando Lee de modelo-_ Para conquistar seu bofe favorito você precisa de...

**Tenten:** EU _NÃO VOU_ USAR ESSE SPANDEX VERDE!

E as bestas verdes ficaram num silêncio magoado.

**Tenten:** ù.Ú

**Lee:** D: M-MAS...!

**Gai:** _–limpando a garganta-_ B-bom... então passemos para... _–coreografia novamente-_ LETRAAAA B#

Na mansão Hyuuga...

_DING DONG_

Em seu quarto, Hyuuga Neji se encontra concentrado em sua meditação.

_DING DONG_

**Hinata:** Pu-pu-pu-puxa... Tem alguém na porta... _– repara que Neji ainda está meditando-_

_DING DONG_

**Hinata:** S-será q-que _ni-ni-ninguém_ vai a-a-a-atender? _–olha pra Neji-_

_DING DONG_

**Hinata:** NEJI VÁ ATENDER ÀQUELA MERDA E VER QUEM É SEU FOLGADO!

**Neji:** O.O! Ha-hai Hi-hinata-sama! _–antende a porta apressadamente-_

E de lá surgiu...

**Kiba: **A gente queria ser pago pra fazer isso. Queria mesmo.

**Neji: **...?

**Shino:** Mas não somos.

E então o rapaz ergue um papel verde todo enrolado como se fosse um pergaminho e... Ele etava v_estido de mensageiro real? O Aburame continua:_

_**Shino: **_Caro senhor diga o nome do Neji. - então ele pausa. - Foste cordialmente convidado a comparecer à um jantar real com a princesa... assinado... sua Fan-Girl N° 1.

**Neji: **...

**Shino:** ...

**Neji:** Você é minha fan-girl?

**Kiba:** NÃO SEU DEMENTE... A GENTE VEIO DAR O RECADO!

**Neji:** ... Mas por que?

**Shino:** Porque são as regras...

**Hinata:** _–acabando de chegar_– B-b-boa Tarde Ki-ki-kiba-kun! E Shino-kun!

**Kiba:** Yoooo, Hinata! Teu primo tem um encontro!

**Hinata:** O-o-oh! [N/A:ela gagueja até pra exclamar .]

**Shino:** Você vem ou não?

**Neji:** _–suspira-_ É né... Por que não...?_–saindo de casa-_

**Shino:** _–empurra pacote embrulhado-_ Você tem de vestir isso...

**Neji:** o.o?

**Shino:** São...

**Neji e Kiba:** São as regras... Tá, tá... Já sabemos!

**Hinata:** A-a-apro-proveite b-bem, Neji-niisan!

**Neji:** Obrigado Hinata-sama! *OOO*

**Hinata:** E SE MANCHAR O NOME HYUUGA NEM PENSE EM VOLTAR PRA CASA! -fecha porta com força-

**Neji:** OxO!

**Kiba e Shino:** ...

**Kiba:**_–limpa garganta-_ Bom... Sua carruagem o aguarda Alteza! _–aponta para Akamaru com uma sela nas costas-_

**Neji:** Wow ¬¬

**Shino:** Calado, nós temos de ir a pé...

**Neji:** Mas o que é que tá acontecendo aqui...?

_–Flash Back-_

**Gai: "...**Faça com que ele a trate como uma princesa...!"

**Lee:** GAI-SENSEI VOCÊ É BRILHANTE!

**Gai:** Sim, mas meus dentes são mais... _–sorriso colgate + Pose de Nice Guy-_

**Lee:**–de óculos escuros- OOOOOHHH!

**Tenten:** x_X

**Gai:** Bem... Aqui está! _–entrega pacote para Tenten-_ Vista isso que eu e Lee cuidaremos do jantar!

Chegando ao restaurante especialmente reservado para a ocasião...

**Shino:** _–espera Kiba acabar de tentar tocar trombeta de ouvidos tampados-_Eis aqui... o príncipe Hyuuga Neji!

E o Inuzuka levanta uma placa de aplausos para a multidão que os seguira aqueles caras fantasiados até o restaurante.

**Povão-fora-do-restaurante:** _–aplaudindo-_ Ohhhh!

**Neji:** _–entra no recinto com roupas de príncipe, incluindo calças mega-bufantes-_ Woooow!

**Kiba: **Sua alteza o aguarda... _– diz enquanto faz um gesto apontando para uma figura feminina sentada de costas para ele-_

**Shino:** Vê se age de acordo com o papel...

_**Neji:**–respira fundo e chega mais perto, pega a mão da moça dizando-_ Sou Hyuuga Neji, senhorita...

**Ino:** AHHHHH NEJI! VIU QUE INCRÍVEL ESSE LUGAR? E PENSAR QUE NEM QUERIAM ME DEIXAR ENTRAR LOGO EU QUE TENHO TUDO A VER COM TUDO ISSO AI EU VI ESSA ROUPA E PENSEI, POR QUE NÃO, ENTÃO...

**Neji:** Mas o que que é isso? xAx_–sentado na mesa enquanto ouvi o falar e falar e falar de Ino-_

Então uma figura feminina chega perto da mesa deles.

**_Neji:_** T-T-T-T-T-TENTEN! o/o

**Tenten:**_– de...empregada e segurando um bloquinho...-_ Posso anotar o seu pedido?

_–gota-_

_–Flash Back-_

_**Tenten:** MAS PORQUE TENHO QUE ME VESTIR DE GATA BORRALHEIRA?_

**Gai:** Simplismente porque no Manual diz claramente:Faça com que ele a trate como uma princesa... MESMO QUE NÃO SEJA UMA!"

**Tenten:** x_X

**Lee:** Ah... Mas você tá tãããão bonitinha...

**Tenten:** *A*_–olhos em chamas-_

**Gai:** ISSO TENTEN! LIBERE O SEU FOOOOGO DA JUVENTUDEE!

**Lee:** Y-Y-Y-YOSH! São 22:00... É hora de irmos!

_–Fim do Flash Back again-_

**Shino e Kiba:** _–arrastando Ino para fora-_ SÓ REALEZA!

**Ino:** AH MAS EU TAMBÉM QUERO ENTRAR PORQUE ESSE LUGAR É LEGAL E EU TENHO TUDO A VER COM ISSO AQUI E SOU MUITO MAIS NOBRE DO QUE MUITA GENTE E PENSAR QUE ISSO FOI RESERVADO SÓ PRA ELES QUEM DIRIA NÉ? ADORO ISSO É TÃO LINDO TÃO ROMÂNTICO ISSO AÍ QUE VOCÊ TÁ USANDO É SINTÉTICO? PERDEU A NOÇÃO O CERTO É VO.. _–Shino tapa a boca de Ino com uma meia-_

**Povão-fora-do-restaurante:** VIVA!

**Neji:** _–respira fundo e beija a mão de Tenten-_ Ah, bem... E-e-eu sou Hyuuga Neji e tu ... _–esquece o que ia falar-_ ...Vós... Vossa... _–suando frio-_

_–Gai aparece-_

**Gai:** Lê isso, rapaz...

**Neji:** G-GAI SENSEI? _–pega bilhete verde que nem o do Shino-_ Vou ao...Toalete... o-o?

**Tenten:** T-t-tá... Tudo bem...?  
_

Gai arrasta Neji, não para o toalete, para os fundos do restaurante onde lhe faz uma proposta...

**Gai:** _–olha pros lados-_ Se precisar... Daremos os conselhos necessários pra você e sua... ah... hãn...

**Lee:** Bofe, sir? o-o

**Gai:** Não, Lee! Tenten é menina... não pode ser bofe...

**Lee:** Eu posso ser bofe...? o-o

**Gai:** Lee... Agente fala disso depois... -_pára e pensa-_ Amada! Pronto... Será amada.

**Neji:** o-o?

**Gai:** Enfim... Estamos aqui..

**Lee:** De cupidos para...

_–coreografia time-_

**Gai e Lee:** LHE APRESENTAR... O MANUAL DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA AMOROSA DO GAI...!

**Lee:** ...E DO LEE!

**Neji:** ...W-T-F _–boiando legal-_

**Gai:** Agora vamos, rapaz... Diga-nos sua maior dificuldade!

**Neji:** ...Ahn... Então tá... é... mijar dentro do vaso... D: AH! ME SINTO TÃO ALIVIADO POR TER CONTADO! 8D

**Gai e** **Lee:** ...

**Neji:** °w°

**Gai e Lee:** TAMO FALANDO DA TENTEN RAPAZ! SE CONCENTRA.. CONCENTRA -tapas no rosto de neji-

**Neji:** Ahhhh! Mals ai... Ah, acho que era... terminar a frase, a garota é bonita pow, é dificil respirar com essa roupa... e-e

**Gai:** ... Ah, você é dos que gosta da roupa de empregada...

**Neji:** ...Eu não tava falando dela... Sabe o que é vestir uma calça bufante? e-e'

**Gai:** MEU CARO APRENDIZ/PUPILO/NEJI/HYUUGA/PASTEL O VISUAL FAZ PARTE D TOOOODA A TRAMAAAA, pois...

**Neji:** "Aposto que se eu soltar pum aqui a calça aumenta mais... Porcaria de calça..." o-o? [N/A: ele é mesmo um prodígio? o_o]

**Gai:**–saca livro enorme- SEGUNDO O MANUAL DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA ETC ETC... "PARA CONQUISTAR SUA AMADA VOCÊ DEVE..."

**Lee:** VIVA O GRANDE MANUAL \O\

**Neji:** Devo... o-o?

**Gai:** ...Ser sensível... :3

E de volta ao restaurante...

**Neji:**–indo para perto de Tenten, invocando o Sasuke- AJUDA AÊ QUE EU NUM SEI SER EMO O.Ó

**Tenten:** _–se vira para falar com o Hyuuga-_ Ah! Neji você volto... O-O!

**Neji:**_–chega com uma rosa... e... o cabelo... encharcado de lakê na frente da cara-_ SNIF! SNIF ;O;

**Tenten:** N-N-N-N-N-NEJI! O SEU CABELO!

**Sasuke-fora-do-restaurante-com-o-povão:** É FASHION! U.Ú

**Tenten:** O/Õ

**Neji:** Sniiif... _–tentando ser sensivel-_ ... Ai , essa rosa tá machucando meu dedinho ;C

**Povão-fora-do-restaurante :** AHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHU!

Kiba: EU NÃO LEVANTEI A PLACA DE RISO!

E todos se calam. O Inuzuka escreve algo atrás da placa de aplausos e depois a levanta para o povo.

Kiba: Agora sim!

Placa: RISOS

**Povão-fora-do-restaurante:** AHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHU...!

**Neji:** "Eu mato você Sasukemo..."

**Sasuke:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOMA NEJI! O.Ó

Novamente com Gai e Lee...

**Neji:** GAI SENSEEEEIII O.Ó

**Gai:** EU SEEEEI! AHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... FOI HILÁRIO! _–se joga no chão e rola de tanto rir-_

**Lee:** Neji-san! O que você fez com seu cabelo? ...pffth...! xDDDDD

**Neji:** EU VOU TE MATAR SEU PAGA PAU DO BRUCE LEE Ò0Ó

**Gai:** Você ainda não entendeu? GAROTAS ADORAM RIR! VOCÊ MARCOU UM PONTO! YEAH! /O/

**Gai e Lee:** _*festaaaa*_

**Neji:** ENFORCAMENO! _–momento Deidara e...Tobis...-_

**Gai:** OKOKOKOK... er...bem..._–pega livro-_ O próximo item é... Inteligente e interessante...

No restaurante...

**Neji:** Acho que dessa vez deve dar... hm... _–INVOCA O SHINO- _VAI QUE É TUA NERD! [N/A: shikamaru é gênio... _há_ uma diferença... u_U]

**Shino:** São as regras... Mas não sei de nada...

**Neji:** _–com oculos de fundo de garrafa-_ ...LOL! ... Hime?

**Tenten:** O.õ Quem é você? o-o

**Neji:** Hyuuga Ne-ne-neji! _–falando nasalmente-_ ...E eu estou .. Tentando... _–pega calculadora-_ ...Calcular todas as chances possiveis de ficar com... _–começa a babar-..._erm...o-o [N/A: hauhauhauhauhau tadeeeenho dos nerds xDD]

**Tenten:** ...

**Neji:** _–tique nervoso-_

**Tenten:** Alou? o-o-

Neji foge NOVAMENTE para Gai e Lee...

**Neji:** GAI SEU _–censored-_ MALDITO O.Ó

**Gai:** Er... Bem... Com toda certeza aquilo foi... interessante...

**Neji:** E LEE...SEU ESCRAVO SE-censored- DO GAI-SENSEI! _–ajeita o óculos feito Karin-_

**Lee:** Ninguém mando você invocar o Shino... o.

**Gai:** De qualquer modo logo ajeitaremos isso, POIS A REGRA NÚMERO 7 É...

**Neji:** REGRA É O _–censored-_! NEM FAZEM 30 MINUTOS E EU JÁ PAGUEI MICO PRA OCUPAR O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA! JÁ CHEGA! VOU SER O NEJI MESMO! Ù.Ú

_–Neji sai-_

**Gai:** _–folheando o Manual até chegar nas últimas folhas...- E_ngraçado...

**Lee:** O que é, Gai-sensei?

**Gai:** Aqui diz: "...E se nada disso funcionar... Seja você mesmo."

_–Gai e Lee se encaram-_

**Lee:** Gai-sensei... Acho que isso não vai dar certo... D:

**Gai:** Ponhamos fé nele, Lee... só com fé... _–Pose de Nice Guy-_

Pela centésima vez no Restaurante...

**Neji:**–limpa o suor da testa- "Vai lá Neji! Você você onsegue! Mostra do que é feito Hyuuga Neji, o cara mais macho, lindo e gostoso de Konoha!" \o\ -limpa a garganta- Então, Tenten...

**Tenten:** Quer sair comigo ou não?

**Gai , Lee, Neji e povão-fora-do-restaurante:** °A°!

**Neji:** TETETETETETETETE...TENTEN...O-O QUE? O-O

**Tenten:** VOCÊ QUER OU NÃO?

**Neji:** *-*v _–Inner Neji: HAAAALELUIAAAHHH surge um coro de nejizinhos cantando-_ É CLARO QUE EU QUERO, DUH!

**Tenten:** ENTÃO VAMOS CARAMBA!

**Neji:** TÁ, VAMOS DROGA!

_E ambos saem gritando um com o outro de mãos dadas._

E no restaurante... Apenas silêncio...

**Lee:** Somos...

**Gai:** BRILHANTES!

**Lee:** QUE... LINDO! _–secando as lágrimas-_

**Gai:** _–choranmdo-_ QUE ORGULHO DE NOSSO... snif ...de nosso... MANUAL DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA AMOROSA DO GAI E DO LEEEEEEEEE!

**Lee:** GAI SENSEEEEI! \O/ _–prepara pro momento GaiLee-_

**Gai:** LEE!

_–Aparece cenário que usaram na coreografia do manual + pôr do sol as 3 da tarde-_

**Lee:** GAI SENSEEEIII _–abraça-_

**_Gai e Lee:_** VAMOS VENDER E FAZER MAIS SUCESSO DO QUE O ICHA ICHAAA!

E assim chegou um belo fim para um belo dia na bela vila da bela Konoha, onde nossos dois belos Shinobis favoritos curtiam um belo instante juntos em seus belos conselhos amorosos...

_-Owari-_

* * *

MINNA! MINHA PRIMERA ONE-SHOT... FEITA EM CONJUNTO COM MINHA MIGA RAFA-CHAN! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!

E EU NON ABANDONEI MINHAS OUTRAS FICS!

**°w°v**


End file.
